


the story of how phichit found out yuuri doms

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phichit reads a Viktuuri BDSM fanfiction. Things kind of snowball from there.





	the story of how phichit found out yuuri doms

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if this fic makes phichit to be a prop, but anyway its meant for phichit week, especially day 2 "social media".
> 
> enjoy!

Looking at fanfiction is amusing for Phichit, especially seeing so of his good friend Yuuri and his soon-to-be husband, Viktor. He's scrolling through Tumblr when he finds a thing that makes him bite his lip. He finds cute, fluffy art and writing about real people completely fine, but more eighteen plus things are a bit... weird.

"Viktuuri BDSM fic," he reads out loud, and he wants to hide in the nearest closet or take a cold shower. He sighs as he opens the link to the Archive of Our Own, a fanfiction site he's heard of enough times to know how to use.

The tags, more than enthuse him, weird him out. "BDSM, spanking— I don't think they'd be into that—, bondage, safewords..." it's all going fine and dandy when he reads the last two tags.

 _Sub!Viktor_ , one reads, while the other says with nothing to regret, _Dom!Yuuri_. Phichit stares at his phone with a billion questions appearing in his head and these four words not answering any of them.

He lived with his friend Yuuri in Detroit for some years, but he always came across as the shy, inexperienced, almost shrinking violet type of person. Phichit can't think of him tying Viktor up or slapping his ass. It just... doesn't seem plausible in any universe.

He's tempted to be upfront and blunt about it and just ask Yuuri if they are in fact into kinky stuff, but he knows that's an awful idea. Instead, he keeps reading into the fic.

The idea becomes less and less disturbing as he reads on, and he finds himself quite enjoying the writer's style. He can almost see Yuuri doing what he does in this writing when he crashes down after all of it, back to his usual anxious self.

_"I want to take control of things sometimes," Yuuri says as he strokes Viktor's hair awkwardly. "It... helps with my anxiety for as long as the scene lasts."_

Phichit stares at the text almost as if he has found the Bible itself in that paragraph. He knows he should feel weirded out by reading fiction of two of his friends, but he also knows all the people know about them are their upfront, their media persona, and conjectures they make through that facade.

They aren't _really_ talking about Yuuri and Viktor. Not the Yuuri and Viktor he knows, or the ones Yuri knows, etcetera. They're thinking about their personas, the masks they put for the media.

He can't help but want to be risky as he posts something on Twitter about it. 'hey, who doms in viktuuri lmao'. It's just a simple sentence and a simple question but he knows Yuuri is going to kill him after this, in the most friendly way possible.

The responses are quite hilarious. They range from serious answers to 'what the fuck', but he finds that the amount of people who think Yuuri is dominant and those who think Viktor is, is quite equal. That's a bit surprising, as he knows in most fandoms there's usually a high, devastating preference for one of the characters to be the dominant one.

'im sorry for the question i just read a bdsm viktuuri fic and i had my confusions', he tweets once the answers stop getting to him. The replies are, again, varied, but Phichit's favorites are the 'you read viktuuri fics??' ones.

What feels like two minutes later, he receives a DM from Leo that can't help but make Phichit laugh helplessly.

leoiglesia: gimme a link for that fic

phichitchu: what the fuck  
phichitchu: you're into viktuuri fic???

leoiglesia: ...yes

phichitchu: You Disgust Me

leoiglesia: YOU READ IT FIRST

Phichit laughs as he sends him the link. Ten minutes after, Leo comes back by sending him a bunch of heart emojis and a 'god now i can see him as a dom'.

His phone rings a few minutes after, Yuuri as the contact talking. He laughs sheepishly before answering. "Phichit, why—"

"Listen, I was just curious, and I found the fic on Tumblr, oka—"

"No, it's okay, I just wanna ask... who do you think doms." Phichit swears he hears Viktor say close to the microphone of the phone 'c'mon, that's an easy one, Yuura,' but he ignores it to the best of his ability.

"Are you... interested in my input? Are you not sure yet? Yuuri, I."

"Just answer!"

Phichit sighs. "I haven't really went into the realm of dom/sub viktuuri fanfiction yet, Yuuri," he tells him. "But I believe you'd dom."

Yuuri laughs awkwardly and Phichit can almost see him flushing deep red before he hangs up. The Thai man is quick to go into his IMs and drop a 'was I right??'.

Yuuri: shut up!!!!

Phichit: think i got the answer

Yuuri: you can't get this personal with me you idiot  
Yuuri: but also id like to read that

Phichit: dude What

Yuuri: shut up?

Phichit: fine

He sends the link and he can't help but laugh as he looks back to the events of that off-season day.

Phichit loves being in social media, even if he can find out that Leo is into fanfiction through it. Or that Yuuri could possibly be a dom. Or that Yuuri is reading a BDSM fanfiction about himself.

Social media and its wonders are truly magical.

For the next seven days, Phichit spends his time on the ice rink with Celestino and then on his phone. He reads more Viktuuri dom/sub fanfiction, much to his embarrassment, but he doesn't post about it online. He tends to prefer submissive Viktor ones, even though he reads dom Viktor ones once in a while.

He wouldn't admit this to anyone else but himself (and, well, Leo in one or two occasions), but he thinks Yuuri being dominant makes more sense.

When those seven days end, Phichit takes a vacation for the off-season just to see his friends. St. Petersburg is a nice place, but he doesn't pay much attention to its scenery as he finds the house of the engaged couple.

The door opens with one of the keys Yuuri gave him after Four Continents, and he smiles when he sees a pleasant surprise as he opens the door. Viktor is on Yuuri's lap, almost laying there like a little dog.

More surprising (and pleasing) than that, is the light blue, cerulean object placed neatly in Viktor's neck; a collar.

"God, Phichit, I can ex—" Yuuri starts, his cheeks turning bright red as Phichit starts laughing hysterically.

"I KNEW IT!" he exclaims.


End file.
